


Scooby Gang 3.0

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Grumpy Derek, Hormones, Kissing, M/M, Pack Family, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is just being himself but that's more than Derek can handle at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scooby Gang 3.0

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started because I had the idea of Stiles being a pen tapper and driving Derek insane with it until Derek causes all of Stiles' pens to meet unfortunate demises.

Stiles was talking with Scott and some of the other pack members. They’re not a normal pack, not by far considering that two members are humans and one human was actually a hunter, but after everything they’ve been through, Derek considered them all as part of his pack. After all, Stiles and Allison had both been helpful on numerous occasions to fight against the odd creatures that keep being attracted towards them. They were currently even planning something against the newest monster that had showed up. Derek should have been paying attention to the words that were being said. But he couldn’t stop staring at Stiles. He especially couldn’t stop staring at the pen in Stiles’ hand.

Everyone knew that Stiles can’t sit still without fidgeting like crazy. They get it, he has ADHD and he needs to move around sometimes, it’s fine. But he had grabbed a pen to write down some ideas and then cross them out as they’ve been argued and dismissed, more often dismissed by Erica than anyone else. But now Stiles kept tapping the pen against his knee.

It shouldn’t be bothering Derek but it is. The pen is bothering him so much and then the incessant tapping stops because Stiles sticks the pen in the corner of his mouth for a millisecond. Stiles seemed to remember where he was and takes the pen out of his mouth to continue to tap it back against his knee.

That was it. That pen was going to drive him crazy. Derek finally gets fed up with it and grabs the pen out of Stiles’ hand before flinging it across the room and into the wall.

Everyone has stopped talking and is now just staring at him, especially Stiles whose mouth has fallen open, his shock at Derek’s sudden outburst apparent with his slack jaw.

Derek cleared his throat and sat back down while crossing his arms over his chest.

The room remained silent, everyone stunned by the sudden movement and Derek could smell the confusion and fear rolling off of the others. His eyes drifted over to the pen which had been imbedded into the wall, sticking out of it like a huge sign. He looked at Stiles and the human shifted slightly closer to Scott as though he feared Derek was making plans of sticking him to the wall like the pen. Honestly, Derek wanted to and that’s why he had been frustrated more than usual around Stiles.

Derek wanted him. He wanted to pin him against every hard available surface and kiss him. He wanted to pin Stiles against a wall and kiss his lips until they were bruised and aching. He wanted to run his mouth down Stiles’ chin to lick at his throat. He wanted to bite him. He didn’t want to give Stiles the bite and there was a huge difference to that. But he wanted Stiles exactly the way the human was. It had been driving him crazy because he didn’t know what to do or who to turn to for advice.

“Okay,” Stiles finally broke the silence because, along with not sitting still, Stiles didn’t handle silence well. “Now that we’ve successfully solved the problem of my pen, let’s get back to the current topic at hand. How are we going to stop this week’s big bad, gang?” He smiled, trying to break the tension.

“Stop comparing us to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. We’re werewolves, not vampires.” Erica snapped, her eyes finally averting from her alpha.

“Someone obviously isn’t a true Buffy fan or else you would have known that the Scooby Gang had a werewolf member as well.” Stiles looked too pleased with himself as he continued. “Willow had a boyfriend named Oz who was a werewolf and he was an awesome character but they had to write him out since the actor became popular.” Stiles explained, not helping to return to their main topic of conversation.

“Wait, I thought Willow was a lesbian?” Isaac asked.

“Right, she had a boyfriend and then a girlfriend later on and claimed to be gay. Oz actually came back at one point and she still had feelings for him so I’m pretty sure she was bisexual which was another reason why she probably was my favorite character.” Stiles smiled.

“Because she’s a bisexual person who practiced magic and looked up most of the information when Giles was busy?” Isaac questioned.

“Because she’s basically you?” Erica clarified. 

“If I was a red-headed woman, than yes, Willow would have basically been me which is nothing to be ashamed of because she’s awesome.” Stiles happily claimed. “She held her own even if she didn’t gain any awesome powers until the later seasons.” 

Erica rolled her eyes until a predatory smirk crossed her face. “Do you want her witch girlfriend or the werewolf boyfriend?”

Stiles face heated with a deep blush and he cleared his throat. “Back on topic to the current problem in our little town,” he began only for Derek to stand up suddenly. Derek stared at Stiles, his hands curled at his sides as Stiles’ heartbeat picked up. Everyone was quiet as they watched. “Derek,” Stiles finally asked. “You’ve been acting a little off today. Maybe you want to stop eyeing me and go for a quick run to clear your head?”

Derek growled as he gripped Stiles by his shirt. Before Stiles had time to do anything more than release a less-than-manly squeal of surprise, Derek was pressing their lips together in a demanding, bruising kiss. By the time Derek started to pull away, looking so suddenly unsure of himself, Stiles was able to catch up with what was happening and throw his arms around Derek to drag him back in for a gentler kiss.

“Let’s move this meeting into the kitchen?” Allison suggested as she grabbed Scott’s hand and began to drag him out of the room. 

Isaac and Boyd each have to grab at Erica to make her move but she eventually allows to be dragged off. She murmured, “I knew he wanted the werewolf boyfriend,” before she left. Derek and Stiles didn’t hear.


End file.
